


Relaxation.

by InkScarlet



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Headcanon, Hot Spring, Relaxation, Romance, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 08:11:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17040038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkScarlet/pseuds/InkScarlet
Summary: Tiso is sitting on a bench waiting for his turn to fight at the Colosseum of Fools and a certain champion asks him to go relax at the hot spring.





	Relaxation.

**Author's Note:**

> I used Google Translate because the English is not my language.

Tiso sits on a bench waiting for his turn to fight at the Coliseum of Fools and Tiso is surprised by the number of warriors that is at the Colosseum

"There are a lot of warriors." said Tiso

"Hi, cute warrior ~"

Tiso and the warriors (especially the male) turn to see a particular warrior. God Tamer, the champion of the Colosseum.

God Tamer is very much appreciated by male warriors and sometimes some of them have asked God Tamer to become their wife.

Of course, God Tamer refused all the claims of the contenders because all these males do not interest him.

Except one.

God Tamer is interresed by the little blue warrior who often comes to the Coliseum.

"It's been a long time, my dear Tiso ~" said God Tamer in a seductive voice, which makes Tiso blush.

The male warriors look at Tiso hatefully, they do not understand why the powerful God Tamer can be interressed by such a shabby warrior.

"I killed a lot of powerful warriors today and I need to relax, would you go to the Pleasure House with me?" God Tamer asked.

Tiso who is as red as a cherry did not know what to say.

"Uh ... well, I ..." said Tiso.  
"It's a "Yes" then." said God Tamer.

God Tamer takes Tiso's arm and takes him to the Pleasure House.

"It's been so long since I'm not going to this house to relax." said God Tamer.

Tiso who is always red, was says nothing.

"It's the only place where I can relax without being bothered or being harassed by all these males." says God Tamer

"Why did you ask me to come with what?" Tiso asked  
"Because I wanted company." replied God Tamer.

Once in the House of Pleasure, God Tamer said hello to Marissa.

"Hello Marissa." said God Tamer.  
"Hello God Tamer it's been a long time, Oh, I see you brought someone with you," Marissa said.

"Yes, I wanted company and ..."  
God Tamer approached Marissa and whispered, "I want to devour him too much, he's so cute.

Marissa laughed and whispered.  
"It's true he's adorable."

Tiso looks at the girls who do not understand what they say.

"You come Tiso, the source is upstairs," said God Tamer.  
Tiso soot without flinching.

Tiso and God Tamer go upstairs to go to the hot spring.

Now that they are at the source, Tiso and God Tamer lay their weapons next to the bench and begin removing their armor and shoulder pads.

Tiso does not dare to remove his armor because he is very embarrassed to remove his armor in front of someone

"Why do not you take off your armor?" Asked God Tamer  
"Are you still not going to bathe with your armor anyway?"

"I- If I'm going to take it off" stammered Tiso gently taking off his armor and looking at God Tamer's body with discretion.

God Tamer's skin is black as the night, which is full of scars due to countless battles, her body is thin and slightly muscular.

"Warriors would be willing to pay millions of Geo to see God Tamer without her armor". Tiso thought.

"Why are you looking at me like that Tiso?" God Tamer asked.

Tiso turned very red and howled "I'm not looking at you!

"Too cute." thought God Tamer.

Once disarmed and undressed, they both entered the hot spring.

"Ahhh, the water is so hot, it feels really good !" said God Tamer.

Tiso relaxed too but his blush still does not go away.

"Hey, Tiso," said God Tamer

"Y- Yes?" said Tiso

"Do you know that you're cute?"

W- WHAT ?! Tiso shouted.

"That's right, as soon as I saw you, I thought you were just a stupid and stubborn warrior like the others, and I realized that sometimes you could be very shy and very ... submissive.

God Tamer approached Tiso to put her lips on his.

Tiso is completely frozen for a few seconds before closing her eyes, savoring the kiss.

God Tamer and Tiso kissed for several seconds before separating their mouths.

"Why ?" Said Tiso  
"Why choose me as a mate?"

"Because you're so special Tiso," replied God Tamer.

God Tamer and Tiso kissed again and have a night of pleasure.

End.


End file.
